Against White Surrender
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: Yes, even if it made his insides twist painfully, he still loved Harry. He supposed that he always would. Yet, what he also knew was that, he loved Astoria even more. Warnings Inside. Rated T.


This is an Audition Piece written for the Strictly Come Writing Competition :)

The requirements were that it should be a One-shot that could either be written or pre-written.

This was pre-written on my last account and I hope that everyone likes it.

Dedicated to my bestie and muse, Aali :)

**Warnings:** Post-Slash, Present-Het, Adult Language, and Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters. All rights and regulations go to JK Rowling.

Enjoy!

~aws~

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that..._

Draco leaned against the counters edge, bar stool tipping forward on it's front legs. His blue eyes stared almost dully into the half empty scotch glass, tilting it gently from side to side. "Well, will you look at that!" The yell had come from another man sitting a few seats away. "Harry Potter finally caught the last of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange!" Biting back the bile that wanted to rise in his throat, he tossed back the last of his drink.

Warmness laced through him as the liquor slid down his throat, calming him a little. It was always the same every time he heard something about the proclaimed, Savior of the Wizarding World. Memories would flood his mind, taking him back to their seventh year. When Draco, who had realized he was on the losing side of the war, started to make ammends with the Gryffindor. He had survived the war, but not without his heart being torn apart.

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it. Where's the sense in that?_

"He's just amazing isn't he," The bartender said with a smirk across his face, "I wonder if he swings both ways?" The man with the news paper barked out a laugh while Draco rose his head.

Waiting for the chortling to calm, he held out his glass to the black haired man, "Can I get a refill?" A nod was given as he grabbed the bottle of scotch and filled the glass half way. Taking a sip of the drink, Draco bowed his head once more, swirling the glass around with closed eyes. Trying to ignore all of the noise around him.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were..._

It had been Harry who had made the first move in the forth month of their seventh year. Draco had been training Harry in the dark arts since the second month of school. When parting after one of their sessions in which Harry had been acting weird, he grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and kissed him quite harshly on the mouth.

Before Draco knew what had happened he was kissing Harry back, pulling the taller boy flush against his chest. He figured that it was because of his raging horomones that he did what he did. Yet, he found himself saying yes when Harry asked him to Hogsmeade.

Weeks passed and he found himself settling into the routine of being around Harry. Being taken out on Hogsmeade weekends and slowly getting to know the boy even better than he already had. Even beginning to fall in love with him. It had been his downfall.

_I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender..._

When Blaise had walked up to him that January afternoon with a solemn expression, Draco had known that something horrible was about to happen. _Harry is just with you to make the Weaslette jealous Draco. To get information about the Dark Lord which you obviously don't have and to all around hurt you_, The italian had said and at the time Draco had laughed in his face. _Why would Harry do such a thing?_ He had calmly asked back even as his mind raced and his nerves began to twist painfully.

_Potter, has nothing to lose with you Draco. Your a Death Eaters son and his school rival to boot. Why wouldn't Potter do such a thing? _Words that had knocked the breath out of Draco more harshly then falling off a broom could have. He had sunk into the seat closest to him as reality finally began to set in. Anger soon followed.

_There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be..._

"Your an idiot Malfoy," Coldness seeped through the words as they left Harry's mouth, emerald eyes glaring at the blonde. Draco refused to admit that the painful feeling in his stomach was sadness, shame, or embarrassment. "You really thought that I would ever love someone like you?"

He had waited three months before he confronted Harry about what Blaise had told him. Carefully watching Harry, unable to see anything that would prove his friend correct. It didn't help that with everything that Harry did, Draco fell deeper and deeper into the hole called love.

Anger flushed through the blondes features at the words from Harry, "Then, why? Other than the fucking Weaslette? Or Voldemort! Why do this?" A smirk came to the brunettes features that had Draco wanting to curl up and hide.

"Who gave you the idea that those were the reasons?" _Damn you Blaise!_ Flitted through Draco's thoughts as Harry stepped closer, cornering Draco against the wall. "Have you ever heard of revenge Malfoy?" His shock must have shown because, the taller boy chuckled. "You really thought I could love you after everything you did? I fucking hate you Malfoy!" He paused bringing his hand up to cup the blondes cheek. "But, you Malfoy. You love me." Shrugging Harry stepped away his smirk back full force. "Fucking tough luck for you."

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again..._

Depression set in quicker than his friends could blink. Withdrawing from everyone including Blaise. Avoiding Harry at all costs. No one could have understood exactly what he was going through and it made it worse that everyone wouldn't stop whispering about him behind his back.

It seemed as if emotions simply didn't exist for Draco anymore. Not even anger seeped through the perfectly emotionless mask that he had built up to hide the feelings that raged within his body. Shame, embarrassment, love, anger, self pity, sadness, loss.

_And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again..._

Over time Draco began to realize that he had only set himself up for the disappointment that happened. Now months later, all he needed was a push in the right direction for recovery. Someone to pull him up out of the well he'd buried himself in. Though the one to help and make him come to terms with it was someone that no one had ever expected.

After months of watching the Malfoy heir sink deeper into himself, Astoria Greengrass got fed up. Stepping forward and slapping the blonde boy across the face as hard as she could in front of the entire school. For the first time since his break up, emotion shone from the blue eyes, shock stitched into his features. Then with the younger girl on his heels, Draco raced from the room as the tears he had held back all this time, finally fell.

_And if you live by the rules of 'it's over' then I'm sure that that makes sense..._

The week after the incident in the great hall, Astoria marched up to Draco, lacing her arm through his. "You're taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend and we're going to have a wonderful time." A deep satisfaction welled within him when he noticed the look of slight jealousy, disappointment, and anger that had crossed Harry's features.

Bravely he had nodded to the girl, "Where would you like to go first?" He was stunned at the warm feeling that came as Astoria bestowed him with one of her smiles. Together, arm in arm, the pair walked from the room, leaving an angry Harry Potter in their midst.

_I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender..._

As expected it took much time spent with the younger Greengrass girl before Draco felt comfortable showing his emotions to other people. For the past month, since their first trip to Hogsmeade, the heir slowly started to open up to her. Letting her into the walls that he had built up, trusting her in a way that he had never trusted Harry.

Letters written home to his mother contained information about Astoria and how they were getting along. What he didn't expect was for his mother to start having tea with Mrs. Greengrass, Astoria's mother. Although, the best thing of all had come from that.

_There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be..._

On the second day of May, Draco was informed of his _engagment_ through a letter. To Astoria Greengrass, who had been reading over his shoulder. For long moments the two just stared at one another and then, for the first time in a long time, Draco smiled.

Which in sequence had Astoria beaming up at the boy with happiness shinning brightly in her eyes. The news of their engagment spread like wild fire as neither had any reason to hide it. In fact, Astoria was quite proud of the fact while Draco just went along with it.

As they walked out of the castle on the next Hogsmeade weekend, they passed Harry on their way. Blinking emotionlessly at the taller boys infuriated look, Draco just stepped around him, allowing Astoria to drag him to her favorite stores. Even while tears threatened to fall, burning the back of his eyes.

_And when we meet Which I'm sure we will All that was there Will be there still..._

Jingling had Draco breaking out of his thoughts, realizing that the bells were just the door of the pub being opened. Not bothering to turn around he sipped at his almost empty scotch once more. "Blimey! Mr. Potter!" A sudden chill seeped into Draco's bones at the words from the bartender, "Welcome to my Pub! What would you like to drink? First ones on the house!"

"A scotch will be fine," Frowning at the order Draco vanished the glass in his fingers just as the taller figure sat in the second seat down from him, "Thank you very much."

"That's no problem at all!" Moments later the man must have noticed that Draco's glass was gone, "Another scotch sir?"

Shaking his head Draco glanced up for only a moment. "No, Firewhiskey if you would." A shot of the orange liquor was set in front of him as the bartender nodded. Silence followed, though Draco knew that the brunette would say something.

"Malfoy? I'm surprised to see you here." It was with great control that Draco held back his cringe. His old feelings for the Savior, now Auror coming back.

_I'll let it pass And hold my tongue And you will think That I've moved on..._

Draco thought about answering, talking to the one person that had managed to break him so completely. As he began to open his mouth, Astoria's face flashed in front of his eyes. Smiling at him in that encouraging way that had him opening up. Easily able to spill all of his thoughts and worries to her.

It was on August twenty sixth that they were married. He still remembered clearly the way she had walked down the aisle. White dress, a mix of silk and beading, flowing beautifully around her. Blonde hair pulled back and up in an intricate twist, sheer veil clouding her features in a pretty way.

Guests that filled the seats of the church. Their parents who smiled secretively at the way they stared at one another. Vows that were given, both from the heart.

_You were a broken person when I found you Draco Lucius Malfoy. You allowed me to help you, bring you back to the world once more. You let us become close enough that you didn't mind when we became engaged. You, if I'm not mistaken, were secretly happy with the events. You made me fall in love with you the closer we became. You overcame your obstacles not letting them stand in your way. You became the man that I've always dreamed of marrying._ Astoria had said, leaving tears flowing down Draco's face, smiling at the woman.

Draco started to speak leaving Astoria in happy tears._ I was broken. I let myself be fooled into thinking a certain thing, only to have it ripped completely out of under me. I believed that I would have forever with him and he tore those hopes down. I shut down in a way that I am now ashamed of. I didn't notice what was in front of me until you slapped the sense into me, literally. I realized that there were people who weren't spiteful. I have found that you, Astoria Jemini Greengrass, are one of these people. I feel open and safe with you. I have fallen in love with you. I hope that you will always let me be with you, because you are my strength._

_I do's_ were stated and they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

_I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender..._

Standing up from his stool, Draco left the whiskey shot on the bar, not bothering to drink it as he turned away. "Malfoy? Didn't you hear me?" Harry's voice, filled with agitation, called out as he pulled his coat on. Sweat broke across his brow as the heat around him rose, becoming even warmer with the charmed coat.

Walking intently towards the door, Draco ignored the ex-Gryfindor. "Hey! Do not ignore me Malfoy! I'm talking to you!" Hand on the door handle Draco turned, blue eyes meeting with inflamed green. Remembering the last time he had seen those eyes up close, Draco closed his eyes throwing the memories away.

Opening his mouth Draco said the one thing that he knew would enrage Harry even further, "I'm not talking to you though." Fury lit across the tallers face and Draco smiled at him. "You lost the priviledge to talk to me when you did what you did." The fury gave way to shock, as the blonde turned and stepped out of the door, shutting it behind him.

_There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be..._

The image of his wife flashed through his mind. Blonde hair, pale green eyes, stomach rounded out as she was seven months pregnant with their first child. At the thought of Astoria and their soon to be born son, he realized that he was doing the right thing.

White began to fall around him as it started to snow. _You'd better never surrender Draco Malfoy! I will not see you waving the metophorical white flag to him! Harry Potter is a complete and utter arse! Throw him out of your mind! Focus on me!_ The look in her beautiful green eyes as she had smiled at him burned clearly in his mind.

_I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender..._

Focus on _Astoria_ he had. Immediately after the wedding they portkeyed to the States for their month long honeymoon. He let her bring out his love for art, now he was a renowned Artist among the magical community. _Happy_ they had become.

It wasn't odd to see Astoria giving the blonde man encouraging words. Astoria doted him with affection every chance that she had, determined that he never fall back into his depressive state. Draco, as time went on, showered her with shows of his love as well.

_There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be..._

Blinking against the cold wind once again bringing him from his thoughts, Draco gracefully walked forward towards the apparation point that was just beyond the pub. Just as he was about to step into the circle, the door of the pub slammed open. "Malfoy!"

His cringe couldn't be held back the second time and Draco slowly turned around to face the Auror. "What?"

"What was that in there? Do you have any idea what I can do to you because you talked to me like that?" Of course Draco did know that the threat held no ground, but he doubted that Harry knew that the blonde knew most of the Ministry secrets.

_I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender..._

"Absolutely nothing, Potter. You can't do anything." Sighing, Draco shook his head at the brunette. "I'm over you," It felt good to say even though he knew it wasn't completely true yet. "But, You Potter. You're not ready for me to be over you." The shock and anger on Harry's face filled Draco with satisfaction. Words couldn't describe the tallers expression as Draco threw Harry's words from three years ago back in his face, "Fucking tough luck for you."

A quick step later and Draco apparated away from the pub, vowing never to go to that particullar one again. For long seconds, Draco leaned his forehead against the door that lead into his house, thinking over what had just happened.

_Yes_, even if it made his insides twist painfully, _he still loved Harry_. He supposed that he always would. _Yet_, what he also knew was that, _he loved Astoria even more_. Smiling at the thought of his wife, Draco opened the door carefully stepping inside. Finally, having the closure that he had always needed.

_There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be._

~aws~

There it is! I hope that everyone liked it!

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. It only takes a minute! :)


End file.
